The Ugly Yet Beautiful
by YumiStar
Summary: Such a lame title. Um, After they beat Nightmare and stuff...And rated M for later chapters. It be MetaKnightxKirby! :3 Published: 01-19-09 Updated: 07-13-10
1. Of Boredom and Kirby

**Yay, the sequel to my last story; which I thank kirby163 for the review in the epilogue of Metamorphose.**

_**If you are reading this before Metamorphose, then stop reading it and go read Metamorphose first! Otherwise, you won't get what's going on in this Prologue or in any later chapters! **_

_**Legal Terms:**__Kirby characters belong to creators of Nintendo and whoever created the Kirby Anime! Also, Meta Knight's powers belong to whoever created 'This Ugly, Yet Beautiful World'._

**~+~+~+~_The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~**

**Prologue: **Of Boredom and Kirby

**[Normal POV]**

It had already been at least 2 years since they defeated Nightmare.

Two whole peaceful and boring years.

Meta Knight was on the balcony, looking out the window, at the clouds in sky, with a bored looking face.

During those one of those two years, Kirby managed to get his mask off his face, and utterly lose it in the river.

No one has ever seen Meta Knight so angry before.

Especially when he found out that King DeDeDe convinced Kirby to even take off his mask in the first place.

He forgave Kirby instantly, and poor DeDeDe suffered the consequences.

'_And now I have to live mask-less' _thought Meta Knight.

'**Why are you still so upset about that thing?" **asked Dark Meta Knight.

'_Because Jecra gave me that mask' _replied Meta Knight.

'…**Well, the king was asking for it sooner or later, anyway…" **replied Dark Meta Knight **'Sides, everyone said you look better without it'**

'_I know…it's just…'_ Meta Knight trailed off.

He was suddenly hugged from behind.

"META KNIGHT!" yelled his attacker.

"Hello, Kirby" replied Meta Knight.

Kirby had matured during his two years. Not a lot, but enough.

He had changed his clothes from his awesome pink jumpsuit to a different set of clothes. He wore a yellow long sleeved shirt with a short sleeved pink shirt over that. He had on light blue jeans with red sneakers. And around his neck was a golden star locket, which he received on his 14th Birthday two years ago.

Meta Knight had gotten it for him.

"Meta Knight, why are you up here, alone?" asked Kirby "Don't you want to go to the beach or something?"

"Not really" replied Meta Knight.

"Why not?" asked Kirby.

"Because" he replied.

"Because what?" asked Kirby.

"I don't like to get wet, unless I'm taking a shower…" he replied

'**Yeah, that was a great answer' **said Dark Meta Knight **'I suppose you don't like to look at nothing unless your bored, as well?'**

'_Quite' _replied Meta Knight.

'**Just go to the stupid Beach' **replied Dark Meta Knight.

'_Fine' _replied Meta Knight _'Just don't talk to me when were there'_

'**Fine' **replied Dark Meta Knight **'I do that most of the time, anyway'**

"Meta Knight?" interrupted Kirby "Do you want to go to the beach, or not?"

"Even if I said no," started Meta Knight "You would just beg me until I caved in, wouldn't you?"

"Yes" replied Kirby.

Meta Knight just sighed, and turned to face Kirby, and his brilliant blue eyes.

'_Wait…' _thought Meta Knight _'Did I just think that?'_

'**Yes, you just thought his eyes were brilliant' **replied Dark Meta Knight.

'_Didn't I tell you to stop talking to me?'_

'**Oh, yeah…my bad'**

When his mind went quiet, Meta Knight replied to Kirby.

"Fine, let's get ready then."

"Hooray!" yelled Kirby, happily.

He grabbed Meta Knight's Arm, and dragged him back inside so they could go and get ready for the beach.

**~+~+~+~_The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~**

**I hope you enjoy the icky Prologue chapter.**

**No need to review!**

**I just like Writing! ^_^**


	2. The Day At The Beach

**Sorry for the long update! **

**Thanks you 'no name' for the review! Maybe I might make a one-shot thing of that sometime. **

**Anyway, let's get started now!**

_**Legal Terms:**__Kirby characters belong to creators of Nintendo and whoever created the Kirby Anime! Also, Meta Knight's powers belong to whoever created 'This Ugly, Yet Beautiful World'._

**~+~+~+~_The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~**

**Chapter 1: **The Day At The Beach

**[Normal POV]**

Meta Knight wasn't quite sure how it happened.

Kirby not only managed to get him to go to the beach…

He also convinced him to some how not wear his usual attire, and where swim trunks.

Frickin' light-blue swim trunks…

'_How does he do it?'_ thought Meta Knight.

'**Normally, I would be laughing my ass off' **replied Dark Meta Knight **'Yet, I have to give him credit. You look pretty good…'**

'_Please…just…no' _replied Meta Knight _'just don't talk to me…'_

Meta Knight sighed.

He wished just slept in today…

Everyone was staring at him and his…muscled body.

He felt so violated.

He turned his head towards Kirby, and saw probably the biggest smile he has ever had.

'_If I get to see him this happy'_ thought Meta Knight _'I think I can handle today. For Kirby anyway…'_

There was no reply from Dark Meta Knight.

And hopefully, it would stay that way…

So, after treading through the hot sand for a few minutes, they had found a good spot to set up there towels and umbrellas.

Kirby's umbrella was pink with many yellow stars on it. His towel was all pink and yellow Stripped.

Meta Knight's was dark Blue with many Silver stars on it. His Towel was also dark blue with silver stripes.

…

Did anyone else see what's wrong with that picture?

The cooler was placed in between there towels and umbrellas, so they could both easily reach into it.

Meta Knight began to sit down, but Kirby piped up.

"Meta Knight, will you swim with me?" he asked.

Meta Knight wanted to protest, but then he saw that big happy smile again.

A few minutes later, he was in the water with Kirby, and most of his Pride stripped away by now.

'**This kid is good'** stated Dark Meta Knight **'Three things you wouldn't normally do in one day'**

'_It's gotta be the smile' _Replied Meta Knight _'Only a cold hearted person like Nightmare can ignore his smile…'_

Meta Knight _**HATED**_ water.

He was clutching the life ring for dear life, while Kirby smiled and swimmed around him for awhile.

"Kirby" started Meta Knight "Can we _**PLEASE**_ head back to shore…I think I've had enough of this water…"

"Awwww, but why" asked Kirby "It's not like you can't swim or anything, right?"

There was an awkward silence.

"…are ypu serious" asked Kirby "You can't swim?"

"Uh…well…" started Meta Knight.

'**Yeah, explain how the great Meta Knight never learned how to swim' **said Dark Meta Knight.

'_Shut it, and stop talking to me' _replied Meta Knight.

He turned his attention back to Kirby.

"There…really wasn't someplace I could learn…" he stated.

"It's alright" replied Kirby.

"Really?" asked Meta Knight.

"Sure" started Kirby "Because I can teach you!"

"**And don't even bother trying to say no." **stated Dark Meta Knight **"He's going to get you to agree one way or another'**

'_I know' _replied Meta Knight.

He sighed, and said "Fine. But…could we do it when there's no one here?"

"Okay" said Kirby.

"Great, now that we got that out of the way" replied Meta Knight "Can we _**PLEASE**_ head back to shore now?"

Kirby giggled, and agreed.

He held onto the life ring as well, and they slowly made there way back to shore.

'**You do realize that he's actually teaching you right now secretly, right?' **stated Dark Meta Knight.

'_I know…' _replied Meta Knight _'I know because…we share the same heart…'_

Dark Meta Knight didn't reply.

**~+~+~+~_The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~**

**[Back on shore]**

Kirby and Meta Knight were drinking orange juice, not bothering anybody.

And, of course, the peace can never last.

"META KNIGHT!" yelled a voice "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO WATCH THE CASTLE WHILE I WAS GONE!"

'**And here comes the village idiot now' **said Dark Meta Knight.

Coming towards them now was the self proclaimed King of Popstar himself, King DeDeDe; along with his partner in crime, Escargon.

"And why are you here with Kirby, of all people!" the king asked again, sounding even more angry.

"Because he asked me to" replied Meta Knight, calmly.

"Your suppose to listen to only his majesty's words, and no one else's" stated Escargon "No matter how badly they ask!"

'**And I'm not aloud to kill these buffoons, why now?" **ask Dark Meta Knight.

'_Because you are me, and I am you. There fore, we are both star warriors, so killing is out of the question' _Stated Meta Knight.

"Well, Sire" started Meta Knight "there was nothing to do at the castle, except stare at clouds all day. And, I for one, would rather be at the beach"

DeDeDe then said something that even Star Warriors can't ignore.

"Your just a pathetic old geezer who can't follow rules." Said DeDeDe.

"You tell him, sire!" replied Escargon.

'…_okay, now we can kill him' _said Meta Knight.

Meta Knight's Eyes turned red and his hair color got darker.

Now, everyone around them didn't seem to care that Meta Knight just transformed into Dark Meta Knight, Or they just didn't notice.

Either way, he was going to kick this king's ass.

However, before he could even stand up, Kirby had started talking.

"Meta Knight isn't pathetic, and he isn't an old geezer!" he yelled, standing up.

'**Dude, He just yelled at someone' **stated Dark Meta Knight.

Meta Knight didn't reply. He just looked a little shocked, while turning back into his normal self.

"Don't you back sass me!" yelled the King.

"I'll back sass you all I want!" replied Kirby.

DeDeDe and Escargon gasped.

Heck, every cappy who was in ear shot gasped.

Even Meta Knight and his dark side gasped.

"And you know somethin" said Kirby, him getting a little closer to DeDeDe "If anyone is pathetic and old, it's you! You not a good king and everyone despises you! Even your own guards hate you!"

Which each word he said, DeDeDe was getting more and more angry.

And Dark Meta Knight laughed harder.

Kirby wasn't done yet.

"So…so just go and…and eat some chips or somethin' you lazy-assed, no good slacker!" Kirby finished, breathing very heavily.

Everyone gasped.

Except Dark Meta Knight.

He just laughed louder in Meta Knight's Mind.

Meta Knight regained himself, and intervened before anything bad happened.

"Alright Kirby, just calm down" he stated.

Kirby breathed in a few more times, and relaxed.

Meta Knight quickly turned to DeDeDe.

"And I'll I patrol tonight in place of Sword and Blade to make up for today" he stated.

DeDeDe just huffed, and walked away. He _**WOULD**_ have tried to hit Kirby, but Meta Knight was there.

Escargon quickly followed.

Meta Knight turned to the crowd, and shooed them off.

'**And thus, some of your Pride has returned' **said Dark Meta Knight.

'_You know, I distinctly remembered you saying you won't talk to me…' _replied Meta Knight.

'**Oh, right' **he replied.

When he was sure he wouldn't come out again, Meta Knight turned to Kirby, and pointed to his seat.

When Kirby sat down, he kept his gaze down.

"So" started Meta Knight "Where exactly did you learn how to speaklike that?"

"DeDeDe" replied Kirby.

"So, the King got a good taste of his own medicine, huh?" asked Meta Knight.

"Heh, heh…yeah" said Kirby.

"How about we eat the rest of our lunch, huh?" he asked.

Kirby beamed.

And they sat in silence, enjoying each other company…and Kirby's cooking.

**~+~+~+~_The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~**

**[A few hours to sunset]**

Meta Knight and Kirby had Eaten sandwiches, created a sandcastle, which DeDeDe destroyed, and Meta Knight kick his ass for that. Loyal or not, NOBODY gets away with destroying a 4 hour job.

They even went and swam again, and Meta Knight let Kirby teach him how to swim. There were in the water still.

And Meta Knight was swimmin!

"Go Meta Knight!" said Kirby.

He swam up to Kirby.

"Uh, thanks again for teaching me…" said Meta Knight.

"No problem" said Kirby.

"We should get ready to go home…" said Meta Knight.

"Right…of course…"

They got out of the water, and towards there spot.

While putting stuff back into bags, Meta Knight couldn't help but peek over at Kirby.

My God, he was beautiful…

'**DUDE!' **yelled Dark Meta Knight **'I was trying to sleep! I DON'T need to see YOUR uncontrolled hormoned IMAGES!'**

'_OhMyGod! I'm sorry!' _said Meta Knight _'I don't know what's wrong with me!'_

"Meta Knight" asked Kirby "Are You okay?"

Meta Knight came out of his little world.

"Oh, uh…yeah" replied Meta Knight.

He quickly packed the rest of the stuff, and got up.

"I'll…walk you home." He stated.

Kirby just smiled.

And they walked to Kirby's house, while enjoying the sunset.

**~+~+~+~_The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~**

**Yay!**

**First Chapter! **

**Meta Knight has uncontrolled hormones! **

**No need to review! I just like writing! ^_^**

**Or, Typing, in this case…Lol.**


	3. The Summer Festival

**Oh my god…**

**It took me this LONG to update the story? O_o**

**I'm sorry everyone! But thankies to all the people who faved and watched this story!**

**So, let's get started!**

_**Legal Terms:**__Kirby characters belong to creators of Nintendo and whoever created the Kirby Anime! Also, Meta Knight's powers belong to whoever created 'This Ugly, Yet Beautiful World'._

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**Chapter 2: **The Summer Festival

**[Normal POV]**

If Meta Knight was sure of one thing, it was defiantly this.

Popstar was like the frickin equator in summer.

And that made him mad.

"I hate summer" said Meta Knight.

'**I'm not even in control of your body, and I agree with you!' **replied Dark Meta Knight.

They both groaned.

"I gonna go change…must…get…out of hot clothes…" said Meta Knight.

He walked back into the castle, and headed towards his room.

'**So….' **Started Dark Meta Knight **'What was up with yesterday's mental images?'**

Meta Knight blushed.

'_I…don't know…I really don't'_ he replied.

'**Sure you don't' **

'_I'm serious, I really don't' s_aid Meta Knight _'Now, just drop the subject.'_

His mind went quite.

When he reached his room, he heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction.

'_I wonder who that is?' _he thought.

He just shrugged, and opened his door.

My god, it was hotter in here.

'**Equator' **Yelled dark Meta Knight **'EQUATOR!'**

'_I know I know' _replied Meta Knight.

He walked up to his dresser, and opened it.

He took out a yellow t-shirt, a short blue jacket, with the 'M' symbol on the left side. He also grabbed a pair of dark blue shorts.

He laid these clothes on the bed, and went to his closet. He pulled out a pair of silver and dark blue boots.

He laid those next to the bed.

**[This part contains Meta Knight Stripping basically! Skip if Ya don't wanna hear. Keep reading if ya do! :) ]**

Then Meta Knight began to undo the clothes he was wearing now. He unbuckled his cape, and laid that on the bed. He undid his shoulder pads next.

Then he started to un-clip his shirt, taking that off, showing nothing but his bare muscled chest. He then took off his metal shoes, and just kicked them off somewhere.

Now, he unzipped his pants, and pulled those off. He was in nothing but his boxers now…which had mini Jecra Faces on em. **[LOL Mini Jecras! XD]**

'**Nice underwear' **stated Dark Meta Knight.

'_Shut up' _replied Meta Knight.

**[Okay, fan service is over…]**

Meta Knight quickly tossed on the yellow T-shirt and Blue jacket. Then he quickly put on his dark blue shorts and boots on as well.

'_Ahhh, much better'_ thought Meta Knight.

He turned around to leave, but he stopped in his tracks.

He was shocked that the door was open.

He was even more shocked that someone was standing in the door way.

And he was utterly embarrassed that it was Kirby.

Kirby was blushing a deep red, and so was Meta Knight.

There was a very awkward silence.

"How…"started Meta Knight "How long have you've been standing there?"

"Um…well" Kirby stuttered, looking very embarrassed.

"Wait, don't answer that question" Meta Knight quickly said "Was there something you needed?"

Kirby quickly regained his composure.

"Oh, I was just wondering…if…if…if, uh…" he stuttered.

"If I would what?" asked Meta Knight.

"If…if you would go to the summer festival tonight?" asked Kirby.

'_That was today?' _thought Meta Knight.

"Well, I'm not sure…' replied Meta Knight "I need to keep watch on the castle…"

"Oh…right…" replied Kirby.

Meta Knight noticed that he was depressed. He didn't have to look at his face to know that…

"But, I have never been to a festival before, so I guess that can wait til tomorrow" he said.

Kirby looked at him and beamed.

"So, I'll see you tonight then?" he asked.

"Sure" replied Meta Knight "I'll see you tonight."

Kirby just smiled, and ran off, most likely to play with Fumu and Bun.

Meta Knight smiled.

After a while, he then smiled sadly.

It was Jecra who had told him about festivals.

**[Flashback]**

Mety and Jecra were laying down in there tent, exhausted from battling monsters.

"_Jeez, I hope we get this war over with soon" said Jecra "Then I could show you all kinds of things. Like Festivals and Carnivals…"_

"_What's a festival, Jecra?" asked Mety_

"_A Festival is like a miniature party for certain events, like new year's or the coming of summer…" replied Jecra "And I think you would enjoy the summer festival the most…"_

"_Will you take me to the summer festival one day, Jecra?" asked Mety._

"_Sure" replied Jecra._

"_Pinky Swear?" asked Mety, holding out his pinky finger._

Jecra laughed a bit.

"_Pinky swear" he replied._

And they crossed pinkies with each other.

Mety smiled, and scooted closer to Jecra.

"_I love you, Jecra" said Mety._

"_I love you too, Mety" replied Jecra._

And they softly kissed.

**[End flash back]**

Meta Knight was kneeled down on the floor, his hands covering his face.

He was sobbing, quietly. After six long years, Meta Knight was crying again.

'_You said you take me' _thought Meta Knight _'But you lied…and now I miss you more'_

Meta Knight kept on crying, his darker side standing next to him, looking at him sadly.

He couldn't do anything, for he was also Meta Knight, and they shared the same body.

After about maybe a few hours of crying, Meta Knight stood up, and walked into the wash room.

Dark Meta Knight hadn't said anything during those hours, and he still didn't say anything when evening came.

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**[Down in PuPu Village]**

'_Wow, this place look great' _Thought Meta Knight, still wearing his clothing from earlier.

There were many different colored lanterns hanging on the wires connecting to the trees, and there were so many stands that Meta Knight didn't know which one to go to first.

He was still staring at everything in wonder, until small hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" said a cheery voice.

"Kirby?" asked Meta Knight.

The voice laughed, and removed there hands from Meta Knight's face. He turned around, and slightly gasped.

Kirby was wearing a pink kimono, with yellow stars on it, and a yellow sash.

"Do you like how everything looks?" asked Kirby.

Meta Knight Nodded.

"Yeah, everything looks great" replied Meta Knight "I've never seen somethin this bright and beautiful before…"

Kirby giggled, and grabbed Meta Knight's arm.

"Well, let's look around then." He said.

Before he could reply, Kirby started to drag him to a sweets stand.

'_Oh no' _thought Meta Knight _'My one weakness…'_

"Would you and Meta Knight like some chocolate covered bananas, Kirby?" asked miss Sato, Chief Borun's wife.

"Yes please." Said Kirby.

"Sure…"said Meta Knight, looking away.

They received there treats, and walked off.

'_Oh, delectable chocolate' _thought Meta Knight _'How I missed you'_

'**You know how sad you sound right about now?' **asked Dark Meta Knight, smirking.

'_I know, I know' _replied Meta Knight.

He finished up his treat, and turned to Kirby, who had finished a good couple of minutes ago.

"Where do you want to go now?" asked Meta Knight.

"How about the little wooden animal carve out stand?" asked Kirby. **(1)**

"Sure" replied Meta Knight "Lead the way"

And Kirby dragged him once again.

When they got there, they had to pick a cat, a dog, or a bird.

Kirby asked for a cat and Meta Knight asked for a bird.

Kirby stuck at this. His animals kept on cracking.

"Aww, mine cracked again…" he said, pouting.

"I don't see what's so hard about this" said Meta Knight.

Kirby looked at him confused, and then looked at his hands.

He gasped when saw that Meta Knight had already made at least 20 birds.

Meta Knight looked at Kirby.

"Do you want me to do a cat for you?" he asked.

"Really?" asked Kirby.

"Sure" said Meta Knight "After all, I have enough birds as it is"

Kirby laughed happily.

After that, they went to all the stands they could.

They got a few goldfish from Mayor Len and Hana's stand.

Meta Knight got a big stuffed Yellow star for Kirby at Gangu's stand.

And they got a few more snacks as well.

It had gotten dark, and everyone started to head home.

Meta Knight was currently walking Kirby back to his house.

"Did you have fun, Kirby?" asked Meta Knight.

"Yes, I did" replied Kirby "This was also my first summer festival"

Meta Knight just smiled slightly, and they continued to Kirby's house.

When they arrived, Meta Knight said good night, and was about to head to the castle, when Kirby held onto his short sleeved jacket.

Meta Knight turned around, confused.

"What is it Kirby?" he asked.

"Um…well" started Kirby, looking away blushing a little "I was wondering if you would want to spend the night here…"

Meta Knight looked a little surprised.

"I mean, it's such a long way back to the castle, and I barely get to see you…"

Meta Knight smiled.

"Sure, I'll spend the night" he replied.

Kirby looked up, beaming again.

"Really?" asked Kirby.

"Sure, I would like to sleep someplace else than in the castle all the time" he replied.

They both laughed, and walked in.

'_But I can't help but feel like I was suppose to be doing something else tonight…' _thought Meta Knight.

'**Maybe your just imagining things' **replied Dark Meta Knight.

'_Yeah, your right…' _replied Meta Knight.

**[Back at the castle]**

Sword and Blade realized that Meta Knight was coming back anytime soon.

So, they had to cook there own dinner.

Though, since neither of them was any good with the stove, all the food burned, and they could barely stomach any of it.

They swore to never to cook again after that. They would just order something from Kawasaki's next time.

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**Poor Sword and Blade.**

**Sorry for the long update.**

**And now to explain certain things.**

**(1) I saw that in Elfen Lied. Does anyone know the name of those things?**

**No need to review.**

**I just like writing! ^_^**


	4. The Test Of Courage

**Okay, since I finally was able to get the last chapter out of the way, the rest should be alright…unless I get stuck in a rut again…**

**Let's hope that doesn't happen…**

_**Legal Terms:**__Kirby characters belong to creators of Nintendo and whoever created the Kirby Anime! Also, Meta Knight's powers belong to whoever created 'This Ugly, Yet Beautiful World'._

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**Chapter 3: **The Test Of Courage

Meta Knight was sitting on his bed, with an old photo album.

It had all the pictures he kept from the time he was in the army.

'_This one was when we first beat wolf wrath' _thought Meta Knight.

It was a picture of him, Garlude and Jecra. There clothes were torn in different places, but nothing too severe.

'**Impressive' **replied Dark Meta Knight.

Meta Knight smiled.

He turned the pages, and spotted another.

'_Hey, this is the game me and Jecra played in the woods before' _said Meta Knight _'what was it called again?'_

'**I think it's called the test of courage' **replied Dark Meta Knight.

In the picture, there was Jecra and Meta Knight, with there friends surrounding them dressed up as demon beasts. They were all smiling…even Yamiakge.

'_That was a pretty fun game' _thought Meta Knight.

'**That's because you thought everything was fun, and Jecra always freaked out' **said Dark Meta Knight.

'_That's true' _replied Meta Knight _'I wonder if they play that game as well here on Popstar…' _

'**Go ask Fumu' **replied Dark Meta Knight **'She knows everything'**

'_Right, that's a good idea…' _replied Meta Knight.

Meta Knight closed his album book, and laid it on the bed. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, with dark blue shorts, and dark blue shoes with silver today. His 'M' symbol was on the front of his shirt.

He got off his bed, and headed out the door, turning towards were Fumu, Bun, Memu, and Parm lived. Along with Lololo and Lalala.

When he reached there door, he knocked three times.

"Hold up a sec" said a voice.

'_That must have been Bun' _thought Meta Knight.

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Bun standing in the doorway.

"Oh" he stated quite shocked "Hi Sir Meta Knight"

"Good day, Bun" replied Meta Knight "Is your sister around?"

"Naw, she's in town with Kirby right now" stated Bun "I think they were shopping at Tago's shop"

"Oh, thank you" said Meta Knight "Have a nice day then"

Meta Knight turned around, and went towards the castle balcony.

'**You know he was lying, right?' **said Dark Meta Knight.

'_Yes, because I felt Kirby was in the room' _replied Meta Knight _'But, something tells me it's some kind of surprise, and they don't want to spoil it. Let's not hold anything against them…'_

'**Alright' **he replied **'Let's just go to the village anyway…I want more potato chips!'**

'_You seriously need to cut back on those things…'_

Dark Meta just huffed at him.

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**[Back with Bun and everyone else]**

Bun closed the door, and turned back towards everyone.

"Whew, that was close" said Bun.

"Yeah" replied Fumu "I wonder what Meta Knight wanted to ask me though?"

"You could ask him later" said Kirby

"Right" she replied.

In the room, they were making banners and things you would normally see at a party.

"This was a great idea, Kirby" said Fumu "Meta Knight always does a lot of things for us, so it was time we said thank you"

"I know" replied Kirby "He seems so lonely sometimes"

Everyone was silent.

"Well, let's hurry and finish up for today" stated Fumu.

They agreed, and got back to work.

**[Back With Meta Knight in PuPu Village]**

'_What do you want to do today?' _thought Meta Knight.

'**I don't know' **replied Dark Meta Knight **'What do you want to do?'**

'_I don't know' _replied Meta Knight.

He was currently sitting on a tree trunk of a big tree in the center of the village.

'_The beach…just to look?' _asked Meta Knight.

'**Alright…' **replied Dark Meta Knight.

Meta Knight jumped from his branch, and landed gracefully on the ground.

He was about to leave the village, until he heard his name.

"SIR META KNIGHT!" called the voice.

'_Only one person calls me that' _he thought.

He turned around to see Fumu running towards him.

"I'm glad I finally found you" she said "Bun said you wanted to ask me something?"

"Well, it's kind of dumb really" replied Meta Knight.

'**Just ask the girl' **said Dark Meta Knight.

"Does the planet play a game called the test of courage?" he asked.

"Oh, we do" she replied "But we call it Kimodameshi"**(1)**

"Really?" asked Meta Knight.

"Yeah" replied Fumu "Remember that Demon Beast that was a haunted house?"

"How can anyone for get that?" he said.

"Ha-ha, well we were playing that before we got trapped in there with Kirby" she replied.

"That would explain a lot of things…" said Meta Knight.

"Well, did you want to play it or somethin?" asked Fumu

"Not really…"he replied "But then again, there is nothing to do today…"

"I think it alright" said Fumu "Now we don't have to worry about any demon beasts getting in the way."

Meta Knight laughed.

"That's true" he replied.

"Then I'll go tell everyone to meet us near the forest tonight" she said before running off.

Meta Knight smiled, and turned around to continue his way toward the beach.

'_Just to kill time'_

'**Fine by me' **replied Dark Meta Knight.

And his mind went quite once again.

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**[TIMELAPSE-Evening]**

Meta Knight hand made it towards the forest before he was late. He had accidentally dosed off, but thankfully woke up before the sun was gone.

'_Thanks for waking me up' _thought Meta Knight.

'**I just want what these villagers cooked up, that's all' **said Dark Meta Knight.

'_Of course' _replied Meta Knight.

When he reached the forest, only Fumu, Bun, Kirby, Iroo, Hohhe, and Honey were there.

"Ah, there he is" said Honey.

Meta Knight quickly walked up towards them.

"Good evening, Meta Knight" said Kirby.

"Good Evening Kirby" he replied "Everyone"

They all nodded.

"Are we waiting for anyone else?" he asked.

"Nope" said Bun "It's just us"

"I see" replied Meta Knight "But doesn't there have to be an even number of people?"

"Nope" said Fumu "And beside, we chose you and Kirby to go through the forest only, anyway"

Kirby walked up towards Meta Knight.

"Um…let's do our best…" he said meekly.

Meta Knight smiled at him.

"Right" he replied "Let's do our best"

Fumu, Bun, Iroo, Hohhe, and Honey walked towards the entrance, and walked in. Fumu turned around and faced them.

"I want you two to wait out here for at least 20 minutes first" she said "When you think it's up, you can walk into the forest"

They both nodded, and she disappeared into the forest.

When they couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, they sat down on the ground.

"So how have you've been doing, Kirby?" asked Meta Knight.

"Um, I've been doing fine" he replied "DeDeDe doesn't bug me anymore" **(2)**

"I see" replied Meta Knight, the memories coming back.

'**The was the most fun to watch, too' **said Dark Meta Knight.

Meta Knight ignored him, and kept on talking to Kirby.

About maybe half an hour passed, before they got up and walked into the forest.

**[Inside the forest]**

It was really spooky in here.

And Meta Knight never usually admitted these things.

Even Kirby got scared to the point to where he had to hold Meta Knight's arm.

"Meta Knight…" Kirby whispered, with a worried expression.

"Don't worry" said Meta Knight "I'll protect you if anything happens"

Kirby looked a little more relaxed.

They kept on walking, until they came to a certain path.

A path covered in crimson red substance. **(3)**

Kirby gasped.

Meta Knight just slightly glared.

He looked all around them, and noticed that that was the only path they could take.

"We have to go down that way" said Meta Knight "All the other paths are closed"

Kirby shook his head, and followed Meta Knight.

The red substance squished slightly as they walked across it.

They kept on walking this path, until they heard singing.

A very beautiful, yet evil, sounding song. **(4)**

Kirby gripped Meta Knight's Arm tighter.

Meta Knight placed his hand on Kirby's shoulder.

He looked up towards Meta Knight, who smiled at him.

"Don't worry" said Meta Knight "Like I said , I'll protect you"

Kirby smiled at him.

"Thank you" he smiled.

Meta Knight smiled.

They turned there attention towards the road and voice again, and began to walk again.

'**They've got to do better than that to scare you' **replied Dark Meta Knight.

'_I know' _said Meta Knight.

He and Kirby kept on walking.

About Maybe 10 minutes passed, and they came across something that shocked both him and Kirby.

There was a garden in the moonlight…a garden of human hands! **(5)**

"Wha-what the hell?" asked Meta Knight.

Kirby screamed.

They both were silenced by a voice.

"_**Oooooh" **_started the voice _**"Two newcomers to my beautiful garden of haaannnnddssss"**_

"Who the?" asked Meta Knight. "Who are you!"

"_**Eh heh heh heh" **_laughed the voice _**"I am the princess of evil. I have haunted these woods for the past 100 years" **_**(6)**

"What do you want with us!" yelled Meta Knight.

"_**I don't like visitors in my woods" **_said the voice _**"So now I must…KILL YOU!"**_

Suddenly, from one of the trees, a young girl, dressed in a bloodstained yellow dress, came at Meta Knight and Kirby with a knife.

Meta Knight quickly picked up Kirby, Bridle style, and jumped out of the way.

He turned towards her, and she turned towards them, with an evil look in her eyes.

"_**Yooooou can't escape meeeeee" **_said the girl.

She came at them again, and Meta Knight dodged with Kirby.

Meta Knight quickly ran towards what he knew was the exit.

'_Of all the times I don't bring Galaxia' _he thought.

'**I know' **replied Dark Meta Knight **'And you kind of need it'**

At this point, poor Kirby was crying.

"I don't want to die!" he said through his sobs.

"Don't worry" replied Meta Knight "I would rather die than let that witch get you"

Kirby looked up at Meta Knight shocked.

Then the girl appeared besides Meta Knight, freaking out both of them.

"HOLY-!" said Meta Knight.

She was slicing at Meta Knight with such speed, he could barely dodge.

And, of course, his luck had to turn bad at such a bad time.

He stumbled over his feet, falling to the ground, rolling so as to not hurt Kirby.

When they both stopped, Meta Knight looked at Kirby.

"Are you alright?" he asked him.

"Uh, yeah" said Kirby.

Then the girl stood over them; they both gasped.

"_**Haannnnnd over the Piiiinnnk one" **_she said.

"NEVER!" said Meta Knight "I would rather give my life!"

The girl grinned evilly.

"_**THEN I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" **_yelled the girl.

Meta Knight and Kirby braced themselves, hoping, (even though quite illogical),they would turn transparent, and they wouldn't be stabbed.

…

But nothing happened…

Then, they heard laughter.

Like, Ha-ha funny, laughter.

They both opened there eyes, confused.

They turned there attention towards the evil princess.

She was making the Ha-ha laughter.

What the Hell!

"W…what's so funny!" asked Meta Knight, quite embarrassed.

"HAHAHAHA! I can't HAHA Believe that HAHAHA that you forgot we were playing HAHAHA Kimodameshi HAHAHAHA!" she said through laughs.

Wait a tick…

"Fumu!" asked Kirby, quite shocked.

Then Bun, Iroo, Hohhe, and Honey all came out of the bushes, laughing as well. They were carrying a mini stereo and a paint can of red paint.

"HAHAHA you guys should of seen your faces!" said Bun.

Iroo, Hohhe, and Honey were all too busy laughing.

'**Well, oh crap' **said Dark Meta Knight **'We did forget'**

'_Well, I feel like an idiot' _replied Meta Knight.

Then everyone stopped laughing.

Kirby was crying again.

"Hey, Kirby" started Bun "It's alright. We were just having fun…"

"That wasn't fun!" yelled Kirby, still crying "I honestly thought that me and Meta Knight were going to die!"

Kirby buried his head in Meta Knight's chest, crying even harder.

Meta Knight and everyone looked at him sadly.

Meta Knight wrapped his arms around Kirby tightly. He didn't like to see Kirby cry.

It made his heart hurt as well.

He couldn't hold it anymore, and he began to cry with Kirby.

"I understand" said Meta Knight "Please…don't cry anymore Kirby"

Kirby looked at Meta Knight, with tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"I don't like to see you cry…"

They all just sat there for awhile, before going home.

I think they agreed to never do anything like this ever again.

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**Aww…sad chapter.**

**And slightly scary.**

**Time to answer the numbers thingies.**

**(1) ****Kimodameshi was the word in the anime series in the Kirby anime, and was mention in episode 45.**

**(2) Read "The day Meta Knight was unmasked" one-shot for more details.**

**(3) From the group VOCALOID's song called "Alice Human Sacrifice".**

**(4) Also from "Alice Human Sacrifice".**

**(5)From VOCALOID's song "Fear Garden".**

**(6) From VOCALOID's "The Daughter of Evil".**

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**No need to review!**

**I just like writing! ^_^**


	5. The Day Together

**OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!**

**Thankies to Ryu Suzaku and Hikaru2009 for the alert adding, favorites, and reviews! AND I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!**

**Start the next chappie already! I'm having a seizure attack of happiness! :D**

_**Legal Terms:**__Kirby characters belong to creators of Nintendo and whoever created the Kirby Anime! Also, Meta Knight's powers belong to whoever created 'This Ugly, Yet Beautiful World'._

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

Meta Knight felt like a prisoner. **(1)**

'_DeDeDe didn't have to lock me in the stickin' dungeon…' _he thought.

'**Yeah, that guy goes WAY overboard with this sort of stuff…' **replied Dark Meta Knight **'I mean, seriously…' **

Yes, Meta Knight was literally locked in the dungeon. Just because he missed two days of protecting the king from basically _NOTHING_!

'_There isn't anything threatening left…well, we're a threat, but that's beside the point' _thought Meta Knight.

'**I know, right?' **replied Dark Meta Knight.

He then heard footsteps coming towards him.

'_Who in there right mind would come down here?'_ thought Meta Knight.

The figure got closer and closer, until it reviled…

Kirby.

Holding…THE DUNGEON KEY!

You could hear the hallelujah in the background.

"Kirby, what are you doing down here?" asked Meta Knight.

"Um…I was wondering if…if you wanted to…uh…" he stuttered.

"Anytime this century would be nice" Meta Knight said.

"Um…I was wondering…if you…wanted to just hang out today…"

"Get me out of this place, and I'll go anywhere you want for a year" replied Meta Knight.

Kirby laughed, and unlocked the dungeon cell.

**[In PuPu Village]**

"So, where do you want to go?" asked Meta Knight.

"Um…anywhere is fine, as long as it's with you" replied Kirby.

Meta Knight blushed slightly.

"Um, well…How about Kawasaki's then?" he asked.

"Sure" said Kirby.

They walked to Kawasaki's.

Even though Meta Knight despises the man's cooking.

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**[At Kawasaki's Restaurant]**

They walked through the cloth-covered entrance way, making the small bell ringing in the process. **(2)**

Kawasaki came from the kitchen, looking shocked that he got customers today at all.

"Welcome to Kawasaki's" he said "Oh, hello Kirby, Sir Meta Knight"

"Hi, Kawasaki" replied Kirby.

"Good Day" said Meta Knight.

He set them up near a window seat, and gave them menus.

Kirby and Meta Knight looked over them for a bit.

Kawasaki came back after about 10 minutes.

"Are you two ready to order?" he asked.

They both said yes at the same time.

"I'll have a bowl of miso ramen and some dumplings, please" said Kirby.

"I'll just have some dumplings with some green tea" said Meta Knight.

'_Because that's the only thing he can really cook without screwing it up…' _thought Meta Knight.

'**Sad, really' **replied Dark Meta Knight.

"Coming right up!" said Kawasaki, quite pleased.

After 30 minutes of waiting, he brought there order out.

Kirby and Meta Knight started to talk and eat, enjoying each other company, than the food. (Which isn't really saying much)

After paying for the food, and heading out Kawasaki's did the chaos start.

DeDeDe drove right in front of Kawasaki's shop, just barely not running over Kirby of Meta Knight.

"META KNIGHT!" yelled DeDeDe.

"I'm standing right next to you" replied Meta Knight "No need to shout"

"I'LL SHOUT AT YOU ALL I WANT!" yelled DeDeDe.

'**You think he learn not to piss you off so much after all the other times' **said Dark Meta Knight.

'_You would think' _replied Meta Knight.

Yet, once again, before Meta Knight could do anything…Kirby beat him to it.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID FAT IDIOT!" yelled Kirby.

Everyone gasped again.

Except Meta Knight and Dark Meta Knight…

They liked this new side of Kirby.

'**I like that he got a back bone' **said Dark Meta Knight **'It must be from hanging around from you a lot…'**

'_Yeah, right' _said Meta Knight.

Kirby and DeDeDe kept on arguing for a good 2 hours, until DeDeDe did yet another stupid thing to add to the list.

He punched Kirby.

And hurting Kirby like that was a sin in Meta Knight's Eyes.

'_Okay, now I'm pissed beyond reason' _thought Meta Knight.

Meta Knight started changing into Dark Meta Knight again, and this time, he was going to kick some ass.

He walked up to DeDeDe.

He turned him around.

And somehow…

Meta Knight doesn't know weather he hurt DeDeDe beyond reason or not,

Because during the butt kickin,

He blacked out.

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**[Many hours later, in Kirby's home]**

Meta knight was still out like a light.

Also there were Sword, Blade, and Kirby.

"What do you think happen to Sir Meta Knight?" asked Blade.

"I don't know" replied Sword "What do you think Kirby?"

There wasn't an answer.

"Kirby?" asked Sword.

Kirby wasn't paying any attention. He was too busy thinking of what happened in town awhile ago.

_'What happened back at Kawasaki's?' _Kirby thought, _'What ws all that power that I was feeling before?'_

**'Tch, it should be obvious to you' **said a voice in his head, sounding quite like him**.**

'_What do you mean?__'_

**'Figure it out yourself'**

'…_whatever__'_

"Kirby, are you okay?" asked Blade Knight.

Kirby snapped his head up, and looked towards the others.

"Um, yeah." Replied Kirby "I was just thinking, is all…"

Sword and Blade looked at him a little worried, but let it drop.

Then they heard groaning, and turned to look at Meta Knight.

He was waking up!

He opened up his silver eyes, slowly. He looked around taking in his surroundings.

'_I'm…in Kirby's home…' _he thought.

'**Yeah…you are…' **replied Dark Meta Knight.

'_How-?' _Meta Knight was asking, but Kirby disturbed him.

"Meta Knight, are you okay?" he asked.

Meta Knight turned towards Kirby.

"Kirby?" asked Meta Knight.

"Yeah, Meta Knight?" asked Kirby.

"That big idiot didn't hit you too hard, did he?" he asked.

Kirby smiled sadly at him. "No, I'm fine, Meta Knight…are you alright?"

Meta Knight smiled weakly at him "Yeah, I'm all right…" he towards Sword and Blade Knight, "You two should go make sure DeDeDe doesn't decided to come here and try and hurt Kirby again…"

They both nodded, and headed out Kirby's door.

After they left, Kirby turned towards Meta Knight to ask him if he needed anything.

But he never got that chance.

Because there was a pair of soft lips gently kissing his.

'_I know this for sure now' _Thought Meta Knight _'I love Kirby, and I won't let anything else happen to him.'_

Dark Meta Knight smiled warily at him, and Kirby leaned more into the kiss.

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**WOOO!**

**Meta Knight Kissed Kirby! :D**

**Oh, and:**

**(1) The whole Prisoner thing was from listening to too much VOCALOIDS.**

**(2) I figure he had something that let him know when custumor's came.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**No need to review! I just like writing-TYPING! Typing is what I meant! LOL**


	6. Their Feelings

***GASP***

**There be sex on this chapter! NO LIKEY, NO READY! **

_**Legal Terms:**__Kirby characters belong to creators of Nintendo and whoever created the Kirby Anime! Also, Meta Knight's powers belong to whoever created 'This Ugly, Yet Beautiful World'._

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**Chapter 5: **Their Feelings

Meta Knight and Kirby were still kissing for a bit, and they would have stayed like that if they wanted to. Sadly, everything needs to breathe to live, so they parted lips.

They sat there, staring at each other for a few seconds, until Kirby broke the silence.

"Meta Knight I…I have…have something to tell you" he said.

"Mmm, what is it?" asked Meta Knight.

"I…I…I'm a…" stuttered Kirby, "I'm a destroyer."

"A what?" asked Meta Knight, faking his shock.

"A destroyer. I'm supposed to destroy this world's current existence, and create a new life for this planet…"

"Hmmm, well, do you plan on doing that?" asked Meta Knight.

Kirby was silent.

'**Why don't you just tell the boy already!' **said Dark Meta Knight.

_'Shush__' _said Meta Knight, nothing but seriousness in his voice.

Dark Meta Knight didn't reply.

"I…I don't want to" said Kirby, finally, "And…and I don't ever want to do it either. I love this place too much…I love you too much to lose you…"

"That's a good thing to hear" replied Meta Knight, "I also have something to tell you as well."

"Really?" asked Kirby, "What is it?"

"I'm also a destroyer" Meta Knight replied.

Kirby's eyes widen in shock, "Y-you are?" asked Kirby.

"I am" replied Meta Knight.

"Then…then show me your destroyer state" said Kirby.

"Of course" replied Meta Knight. His eyes turned red, and his hair turned darker Blue.

"Oh…my…" whispered Kirby.

Meta Knight reverted back to normal, "I used to do the tings you said you need to do, but me and my other side agreed that since we are part of the Galaxy Star Army, we should stop."

Meta Knight kissed Kirby again.

When he pulled away, he said "And if I hadn't stopped…if I hade kept doing what I was suppose to be doing, I would never have met you"

"M-Meta Knight…" said Kirby.

"Kirby…" he replied.

They both kissed again, with a bit more lust in it.

**[SEX SCENE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ, SKIP ALL THE WAY TO THE OTHER BOLD LETTERS!]**

They both kept making out, Meta Knight slowly removing Kirby's shirts, and Kirby removing Meta Knight's Navy Blue Jacket. They only stopped, so they could completely remove the pesky articles of clothing.

When Kirby's shirts were off, and his bare chest was exposed, Meta Knight moved his kissing towards Kirby's neck, making Kirby moan out.

"Ah, M-Meta Knight…"

"Kirby…" Meta Knight moaned.

'**You guys suck, making me suffer through this!' **said Dark Meta Knight.

'_Then just ignore us' _replied Meta Knight.

'**What the fuck do you think I was trying to do in the first place!' **Yelled Dark Meta Knight.

A similar conversation was going on through Kirby's Head.

'**Oh My God, you guys are already fucking each other!' **said Dark Kirby.

'_W-where not doing that!' _Yelled Kirby.

'**Fine, you're both making sweet passionate love to each other! (1)' **replied Dark Kirby.

'_S-shut up, and leave me alone!' _replied Kirby.

'**Tch, whatever…' **said Dark Kirby.

Back in reality, Meta Knight managed to remove the rest of Kirby's clothing, and stripped himself of his.

They both were already getting hard from just looking at each other's body.

Meta Knight ran a hand down Kirby's chest, taking in his slightly tanned body, "So beautiful…"

Kirby blushed, "T-thank you, but I think you're more beautiful…"

"Mmm, nope" he replied, "I'm dead sexy, that's what I am"

Dark Meta Knight and Dark Kirby both gagged in there both of there heads.

Ignoring them both, Meta Knight and Kirby kissed again, Meta Knight slowly running his hand down Kirby's side. When he reached Kirby's now hardened member, he slowly started to stroke it.

"Ahh-M-Meta Knight!" Kirby Moaned, "P-please…m-more…"

Meta Knight did as he was told, and started to move his hand faster along Kirby's member. He earned a few more moans from Kirby.

"M-Meta Knight…please" Kirby moaned, "P-please make love to me"

'**WTF! BBQ!' **yelled Dark Kirby.

'**LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA, I DON'T HEAR ANY OF THIS, LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!' **chanted Dark Meta Knight.

"Kirby…are you absolutely sure you want to keep going?" asked Meta Knight.

"Yes, I-I'm sure" he replied, "I love you so much…"

"Alright…" Meta Knight replied, "Um…I'm gonna need some lube…"

Kirby blushed, "Uh…it's in the top drawer…"

Meta Knight chuckled a bit, while getting the lube from the night stand drawer. He popped open the cap, and squeezed some out onto his fingers. He put Kirby's right leg over his sholder, and carefully inserted a finger.

"Ngh-ah…" groaned Kirby.

Meta Knight moved in and out of Kirby, occasionally hitting Kirby's sweet spot, making Kirby cry out in pleasure. When he thought it was alright, he inserted a second finger, and began to move in and out of Kirby, scissoring him to fit himself in side.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah!" cried Kirby, "M-Meta Knight, Meta Knight!"

'**LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!' **chanted Dark Meta Knight and Kirby.

After awhile, Meta Knight pulled his fingers out, making Kirby whimper at the loss. Positioning himself correctly near Kirby's entrance, he looked at Kirby again.

"Kirby, are absolutely, positively sure you want me to do this?" Meta Knight asked.

Kirby nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Alright…" Meta Knight replied, and he slowly slide his member into Kirby.

Both him and Kirby were panting, Meta Knight, because Kirby was still tight even after all that probing and stretching, and Kirby, because it kinda hurt.

Slowly, Meta Knight began to move, bringing himself out about halfway, and then moving in again. He kept going, getting in a rhythm, hitting Kirby's prostate a few times he moved.

"AH- META KNIGHT!" Kirby screamed in sweet, sweet pleasure.

"KIRBY!" Meta Knight managed to grunt out.

"AH-META KNIGHT, META KNIGHT! I-I'm-I'm gonna-gonna!"

"AH-Ngh-M-me-too!" replied Meta Knight.

A few more thrusts, and Kirby spilled his seed onto Meta Night and his chests. Meta Knight thrusted inside Kirby a few more times, and came deep inside Kirby, making him shiver.

**[OKAY, SEX IS OVER NOW!]**

He collapsed next to Kirby, both of them panting.

'…**I fuckin hate you…' **Said Dark Meta Knight.

'_Whatever' _Meta Knight replied, _'Your own fault for staying anyway'_

Dark Meta Knight blew raspberries at him.

'**Why the fuck would you have sex right after just telling each other you love each other?' **complained Dark Kirby.

Kirby was silent.

Cuddling up to Meta Knight, who gladly wrapped his arms around Kirby, they both kissed each other again. Yawning softly into Meta Knight's chest, Kirby went to sleep. Not long after, Meta Knight also went asleep.

They stayed like that for the whole night.

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**I could have done better. I could have seriously done better.**

**(1) That was a joke "Reizbar-Ookami's" story Pets, actually. It seemed to fit here, though! :D**

**R&R if you want. I just like writing-TYPING! XD**


	7. Meta Knight Appreciation Day Part 1

**Thanks Fluffy Flame for the review. ^_^**

**On with the story!**

_**Legal Terms:**__Kirby characters belong to creators of Nintendo and whoever created the Kirby Anime! Also, Meta Knight's powers belong to whoever created 'This Ugly, Yet Beautiful World'._

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**Chapter 6: **Meta Knight Appreciation day **[Part 1]**

The next day, after Meta Knight and Kirby cleaned up from last night, they took a walk through Whispy Woods's forest, saying hi to Whispy Woods on the way.

When they reached town, they went to Kawasaki's again for breakfast.

"Kirby?" asked Meta Knight.

"Yes, Meta Knight?" Kirby replied.

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now, but…how is it that you can stomach Kawasaki's cooking?"

'**Good question' **said Dark Meta Knight.

"It tastes alright to me" said Kirby.

There was silence.

'**He's joking, right?' **said Dark Meta Knight, **'I've eaten this food, and I can defiantly tell you that NOTHING tastes right with Kawasaki…'**

'_I second that thought' _replied Meta Knight.

"Uh…if you say so…" Meta Knight said to Kirby.

Kirby just smiled at him, and he even offered one of his rare smiles to him. When they were done eating, and Meta Knight paid Kawasaki the proper amount of Deden, they had headed to the castle.

When they entered, they kissed each other, and went there separate ways.

**[With Meta Knight][Normal POV]**

Meta Knight was walking towards the room his knaves, Blade and Sword, usually slept in. He needed to check in with them.

'**So, about last night…' **started Dark Meta Knight.

'_Are you still mad at me for that?' _asked Meta Knight.

'**Well, yeah, but I gotta know…what made the old hormones work again, after all this time?' **he replied.

'_And I should dignify this with a n answer, because why now?' _asked Meta Knight.

'**Because I keep bugging you, until you cave in' **replied Dark Meta Knight.

'_And I'll just keep you inside my head the rest of the year, if you do' _replied Meta Knight.

'**Dropping it now' **he replied.

'_You got that right'_

Dark Meta Knight just blew more raspberries at him.

"META KNIGHT!" yelled a voice.

"Fuck…" whispered Meta Knight.

He turned around to see the King and Escargon coming to him.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT!" yelled the King.

"I was at Kirby's house, sir" said Meta Knight, wishing he really wasn't there at the moment.

"And why were you there, instead of here, protecting the King?" Escargon asked.

"Protect him from what exactly?" asked Meta Knight, "Nightmare is gone, and there are no more Demon beast's anymore. Besides, isn't Escargon the only company you'll ever need?"

"W-what the fuck are you trying to imply here!" asked the King.

"Pfft, please. You two are together constantly, it's like your both boyfriends or somethin…"

Dark Meta Knight started laughing.

There was silence, and then both DeDeDe and Escargon were blushing.

Meta Knight and Dark Meta Knight were shocked, and a little freaked out.

"No way!" said Meta Knight, "YOU BOTH ARE SEREOUSLY DATING EACH OTHER!"

"S-so what if we are!" yelled DeDeDe.

"That's none of your business anyway!" said Escargon.

They were both still blushing pretty deeply.

'**Oh-My-GAWD!' **said Dark Meta Knight, **'I could of easily lived the rest of my life not knowing that'**

'_I agree…' _replied Meta Knight.

"Well, I'll be leaving now" said Meta Knight, "BYE!"

And he quickly ran towards Sword and Blade's room.

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**[With Kirby][Normal POV]**

Kirby was going up the last set of stairs that lead to Fumu and Bun's home. He was still thinking of last night.

'**You **_**SO **_**want to do that again with him, don't yah?' **asked Dark Kirby, smirking a bit.

Kirby blushed, _'S-so what if I do. It doesn't mean I'm so kind of animal'_

'**You're still not technically a human, either…' **replied Dark Kirby.

They were both silent for a minute.

'_Even if I'm not really human either, I know for a fact that my heart is real' _Kirby said, breaking the silence.

Dark Kirby just smirked.

He finally reached the level where Fumu and Bun lived on, and quickly jogged down the hallway. When he reached the door, he knocked three times.

"Who is the biggest fool in all of Popstar!" asked a voice.

"DeDeDe" he replied.

The door opened to reveal Lololo, "Hi Kirby.'

"Good Day, Lololo" Kirby replied. He walked into the room, where everyone was still hard at work, finishing up banners and decorations.

"Hey, Kirby" greeted Iroo.

"We're almost all done with these decorations" said Fumu, "Do you think you can get Meta Knight away from the village long enough for us to set up?"

"Sure" replied Kirby, "But I'll finish up, too"

They all kept at it, until 1:00 P.M. At that time, everything was done, and Kirby went to go find Meta Knight. He kept going through all the halls, and when he reached the basement, where Sword and Blade's room was located, he saw him coming out the door.

"Meta Knight!" called Kirby.

Meta Knight turned towards Kirby, and smiled.

"Um, do you think we could go somewhere without DeDeDe getting mad at you again?" asked Kirby.

"Sure, we can" replied Meta Knight, "Where do you want to go?"

"Can we go to that big field with all the flowers?" asked Kirby, "I really like it there"

"Sure, let's go" he replied.

And they quickly left the castle.

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**R&R if you want! I just like typing! :D**


	8. Meta Knight Appreciation Day Part 2

**OH MY GOSH! Thanks people for the reviews! :D They helped me out a bit to type this sucker faster! :D**

_**Legal Terms:**__Kirby characters belong to creators of Nintendo and whoever created the Kirby Anime! Also, Meta Knight's powers belong to whoever created 'This Ugly, Yet Beautiful World'._

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**Chapter 7: **Meta Knight Appreciation day **[Part 2]**

It was about maybe a 30 minute walk towards the field that Kirby mentioned. When they did reach it, Kirby went and started to pick some flowers. Meta Knight just sat down next to him, silently watching Kirby.

Kirby smiled at him, and he smiled backed.

'**You've been doing a whole lot of smiling lately, ya'know that?' **stated Dark Meta Knight.

'_So?' _replied Meta Knight.

'**You haven't smiled like that since…'**

'_Since Jecra was alive…'_

They we're both quite quiet for a bit.

'**You know' **started Dark Meta Knight, **'Kirby is almost like Jecra in a way…'**

'_Yeah, they both are hopeless without us…' _replied Meta Knight, and he chuckled.

"Why are you chuckling, Meta Knight?" asked Kirby, halting in his picking of flowers.

"Ah, it was nothing" replied Meta Knight, "Just an old memory, that's all…"

"…about….Mr. Jecra?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah…" he replied, "About Mr. Jecra"

'**You know how long it's been since you've said that?' **Dark Meta Knight said.

'_Yeah…'_ replied Meta Knight, _'It has been a long time…'_

Kirby started winding the flowers together, Meta Knight then noticed.

"Are you making a crown of flowers for someone, Kirby?" he asked.

"Yep." Kirby replied.

"Are you gonna tell me who?"

"Nope"

Meta Knight sighed, "Why not?"

"Cause it's a secret!" replied Kirby.

"I swear, I won't tell that person!" said Meta Knight, seeming to start whining.

"Nope, not telling!" Kirby replied.

"But _Kirrrbbbbbby!_" Meta Knight whined.

'**You're so immature' **said Dark Meta Knight.

'_Fuck you' _replied Meta Knight.

Meta Knight huffed, and laid on his back, in the nice cool flowers. He laid there, looking quietly at the clouds.

"I wonder how everyone is doing out there…?" Meta Knight asked out loud, "I hope they can visit soon…"

"I'm sure Mr. Arthur and everyone else is doing alright" replied Kirby, "You know they can take care of themselves…"

"Yeah…" Meta Knight replied.

He sat up, and lightly kissed Kirby on the cheek, "Sides, I don't want to share you with them yet, anyways"

Kirby giggled, "Aww, is Meta Knight getting jealous?"

"I ain't ever jealous" he replied, "I just don't like sharing"

They both laughed. About maybe an hour has passed, and Kirby finished his crown of flowers.

"We should head back to the village" Kirby said, "Before it gets too late"

"Alright" Meta Knight replied.

They silently got up, and made there way back to the village.

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**[PuPuPu Village]**

Both Kirby and Meta Knight silently walk through the streets of the village, going towards the center. Kirby was leading Meta Knight there, because he asked him if he could close his eyes.

"Why did I need to close my eyes?" asked Meta Knight.

"It's a surprise." Kirby replied easily.

"Well, I think I figured that much, but _WHY _do I need to keep them closed?"

"Because it wouldn't be much of a surprise if you saw it"

'**Will you just be frickin patient?' **Dark Meta Knight Said, **'You're acting like he's taking you to your doom, or somethin!'**

'_Whatever' _Meta Knight replied to him.

"Okay, you can look now!" said Kirby.

Meta Knight slowly opened his eyes.

And then they widen…

"HAPPY APPRECTION DAY, SIR META KNIGHT!" all the villagers said.

"Holy…" Meta Knight couldn't get his voice to work right.

"Do you like it?" asked Kirby.

Meta Knight looked at all the decorations around the village. They we're all his favorite colors, and everything.

Meta Knight smiled at everyone, (making everyone gasp in surprise).

"Thank you, everyone" he said, "This means a lot to me"

Kirby gently placed his crown of flowers on Meta Knight's head, "Your welcome"

And thus, did the Party start!

Everyone gave their gifts to Meta Knight. Fumu and her family gave him a coat for the up coming winter. Mayor Len and Hana had given him a quality wool blanket. Mr. Curio gave him a few of his books from his collection.

After all his gifts, they started talking about everything he has done for there village, and are very grateful for his hard work and dedication. When the music started playing, everyone started to dance.

Both Meta Knight and Kirby we're the best ones, out of everyone.

'**This is like the best day EVAH for you, huh?' **asked Dark Meta Knight.

'_Very much' _Meta Knight replied.

"I hope you enjoyed today, Meta Knight" said Kirby, still slow dancing with him, "Sometimes…you just seem so lonely and sad.

Meta Knight hugged Kirby more gently towards his body, "Yes, I did enjoy today very much" he said, "Thank you, Kirby, for always caring."

Kirby smiled in his chest, and continued to slow dance with Meta Knight.

When it hit around midnight, everyone said their good-byes, and headed home. Meta Knight decided to walk Kirby back to his house.

'**This is just an excuse to spend more time with him…' **taunted Dark Meta Knight.

'_So?' _replied Meta Knight.

Dark Meta Knight just smirked.

When they reached Kirby's house, they shared a kiss…

And Meta Knight ended up sleeping over again.

That night, they simply cuddled in each other's arms, just wanting to be with each other.

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**:D**

**No need to review,(Though I enjoy! XD)**

**I LIKETH THE TYPING!**


	9. The Fall Arrives

**FINALLY! I AM UPDATING! :D I decided I will suffer with the blasted notepad, cause this is too good a story to not continue! :D**

_**Legal Terms:**__Kirby characters belong to creators of Nintendo and whoever created the Kirby Anime! Also, Meta Knight's powers belong to whoever created 'This Ugly, Yet Beautiful World'._

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**Chapter 8:** The Fall Arrives

Meta Knight felt cold.

_'Why do I feel cold?_' he thought.

**'How the fuck should I know!'** replied Dark Meta Knight, '**Just get the fuck up already, you're suppose to meet Kirby...**'

_'Right,'_ replied Meta Knight, _'we're going on another date today...'_

**'Which will lead to sex afterwards'** snickered Dark Meta Knight.

_'It will not'_ Meta Knight replied.

**'It will, and you know it, so drop it'** his darker half replied.

With a sigh, Meta Knight got up from his bed, in his bright yellow pajamas. He headed to his closet, and pulled out his usual attire, just without all the metaly parts...and cape. He slipped his clothes on and headed out into the hallway making his way to the entrance. After successfully dodging King DeDeDe and Escargon, he made his way into PuPu village.

_'I wonder what he wants to do exactly...'_ thought Meta Knight.

**'He wants to get into your pants again, that's what'** replied Dark Meta Knight.

_'Shut up'_ replied Meta Knight, _'We're not that bad...'_

'**Oh, really?**'

'_Yeah, really!_'

**'Even after doing it behind Chief Borun's station?'** said Dark Meta Knight.

'_Uhh..._'

**'And when you did it in Kawasaki's restrooms?'** he pressed.

_'I'm still amazed that he didn't hear us...'_ said Meta Knight.

**'And let's not forget inside of Gus's garage...'** Dark Meta Knight finished.

_'I still can't believe that we pulled that of...'_ replied Meta Knight.

**'So, you're gonna tell me you two don't have a problem?'** asked Dark Meta Knight.

'_...okay, so we have a small problem...'_ replied Meta Knight, _'Relationships shouldn't be based around sex...but can you blame us? The sex is good...more than good...'_

Around this point, Meta Knight had a cheesy smile on his face, and perverted thoughts in his mind.

**'Seriously, dude. It's not even in the afternoon yet, and you have sex on the brain...'** said Dark Meta Knight.

Meta Knight laughed a bit nervously, _'It's not my fault that he's so darn cute for his own good...did i just use that word?'_

**'Yes. Yes you did'** replied Dark Meta Knight.

Meta Knight just sighed, and quietly made his way to the tree in the town square, and waited for Kirby. He looked slowly up at the tree, noticing the different colors in the leaves, and smiled softly.

_'It's fall already, huh?'_ he thought.

**'Yeah'** replied his darker half, **'that explains the cold...'**

Meta Knight just chuckled, and leaned against the tree. After about 10 minutes passed, he heard someone calling his name: "GOOD MORNING, META KNIGHT!"

He turned to the entrance of the square, and smiled. Kirby was dressed in a pink sweater with matching jean pants. Around his neck was a yellow scarf. He came towards the tree, and smiled brightly at Meta Knight. Meta Knight returned it with a a small smile of his own.

"Where did you want to go, today?" asked Meta Knight.

"I wanted to start shopping for thanksgiving. I was thinking of having it at the castle or something...I just worry DeDeDe won't let me..."

Meta Knight and Dark Meta Knight we're thinking the same thing: _**'If it's for food, he will...the glutton.'**_

Instead of voicing his thoughts, he decided to reply: "If you want, I'll try to talk to him for you. I'm sure I could..._persway_ him, somehow..."

Kirby hugged Meta Knight, "Thank you, Mety!"

Meta Knight heart clenched at that word. He appreciated Kirby's thanks, he really did...but he wasn't used to being called Mety.

"Your welcome, Kirby..." he said was a sad smile, while hugging back.

They started towards Tago Market to buy some of the food Kirby would need. They decided that he shouldn't get the Turkey just yet. After countless hours of searching for instant mash potatoes, canned peas, corn on the cob, and many other items, they took the items back to Kirby's place to be put away...and a quickie on the bed...

**'Told you so'** said Dark Meta Knight.

_'Shut up'_ replied Meta Knight.

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

Instead of possibly eating the food they needed for thanksgiving, they went to Kawasaki's to eat. When they entered, they took a usual table by the window. Meta Knight decide to look around. The only people in here we're Fumu, and her family, King DeDeDe and Escargon, and...actually, he didn't reconize this person.

"Hey, Kirby?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Kirby replied, looking up from his menu.

"Do you know that person who's sitting next to DeDeDe and Escargon?" he asked, pointing behind him.

Kirby turned around, and looked at the man carefully. He was wearing a cloak over his clothing, but he was slightly tan, and had dark pink hair, (**E.N. I wonder who that is? :D** ). After a few seconds, he turned back to Meta Knight and said, "Nope, I don't know him."

Meta Knight shrugged it off, but kept his guard up. If Kirby didn't know him, then that means he was traveling through or something. He doesn't know if he's dangerous or not, so he didn't keep his guard low.

**'Good thing you bought Galaxia with you this time, huh?'** said Dark Meta Knight.

_'Yeah'_ he replied, not letting his amusement show.

The evening was silently pleasant, with a few chatter here and there. Then mystery man had only ordered dumplings and tea, (Meta Knight chuckled a bit at that), and didn't take long to finish. He stood up, ready to leave, saying he didn't have this country's currency on him, and would bring it tomorrow, (for some reason, Dark Meta Knight and Meta Knight didn't believe him), and was about to leave through the door, when DeDeDe decided to do something stupid, yet again, (Meta Knight wondered what Escargon saw in the guy, I mean really...).

"Hey, stranger." he started, gaining the man's interest, "You ain't gonna introduce yourself to me, the king of this here land?"

The stranger looked at him for a full second, and then smirked, "You're the king?" he scoffed, "Surely, you're joking with me?"

Everyone, but DeDeDe and Escargon, snickered at the man's statement.

**'I like him. He's a excellent judge of character'** said Dark Meta Knight.

Meta Knight just continued to snicker.

"Hey, show me some respect!" said DeDeDe, getting mad.

"Yeah, the King deserves nothing lower!" said Escargon.

"And who are you, exactly? His boyfriend?" said the man.

Everyone gasped at the accusation.

Dark Meta Knight howled with laughter, not believing how awesome this person is.

That shut Escargoon up. And DeDeDe. Then everyone we're in shock.

"D-DeDeDe is with Escargon!" whispered Kirby.

"Oh, dear me" said Parm.

"...I was kinda joking..." said the man, "I could of gone the rest of my life not knowing that..."

Dark Meta Knight kept laughing.

"S-shut up!" yelled DeDeDe, "My personal life is none of your business!"

"Probably not that interesting anyway..." replied the man.

That did it. DeDeDe brought his hammer form wherever he puts that thing, and tried attacking the man. Key word being 'try'. Before he could land a blow, the man brought his concealed weapon, a lance, and knocked DeDeDe's out of his hand. Fumu and her family had to duck to not be hit by the hammer. DeDeDe was so shocked that he didn't notice the man place his weapon at his throat.

"You're pathetic. You shouldn't be allowed to live..." the man said, his tone a bit darker. Everyone was in shock, not sure what to do.

"Lower your weapon" said Meta Knight, who rushed towards the man without him, (or anyone else for that matter), knowing, pointing at the attacker's throat as well with Galaxia, "Now."

The man looked at Meta Knight calmly, "You actually want this fool to live?"

"Truthfully, he should be burning in the deepest pits of hell" said Meta Knight. DeDeDe sent him a glare, not liking that answer, "But as a Star Warrior, it is my job to protect others from danger, even people like him. Now, lower your weapon, and leave"

To Meta Knight's, and everyone's, great surprise, the stranger smiled genuinely at Meta Knight, "Alright"

Slowly he lowered his lance to his side, "I wasn't really going to kill him anyway. Not worth my time"

DeDeDe yelled at the man, "NOT WORTH YOUR TIME! YOU JACK-ASS!"

"DeDeDe, do me a favor?" said Meta Knight, still slightly peeved.

"What?" he asked, also not that happy.

"Shut up" said Meta Knight, "I saved you now, but I swear to god that if you piss him off again, I'm not doing jack..."

DeDeDe kept his mouth shut, while the stranger laughed, "You're not like any Star warrior I've ever met..."

"Oh, how so?" asked Meta Knight.

"They don't have as much spunk as you." said the man, smiling. And with that, he walked out the restaurant.

_'Weird'_ thought Meta Knight.

**'He still has excellent judge in character, though...'** said Dark Meta Knight.

Meta Knight just sighed, put his weapon away, and sat back down with Kirby.

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**Gee, I wonder who that man was...*grins gleefully* COOKIE TO WHO CAN FIGURE IT OUT!**

**R&R if you want. I liketh the typing...though I despise notepad!**


	10. The Bon Festival

**Ah, review answering. I love doing these once in a while! :D**

_Mind Seeker__:_**Fluff**** is fluffy. I shall try and make me some fluff in this chapter! Even though you didn't guess who, I gives you a cookie anyway! *gives cookie***

_pupnutie__:_** Cookie for U! *gives cookie***

_Meta-Knight-1-fan__:_** COOKIE! :D *gives cookie* Meh, let's just assume that he lost in in his travels...**

**And I know the bon festival is a summer thing...I think. But it just seems more of a fall thing to me, with the kimonos and all... ANYWAY, let the story continue! :D Oh, there be sex in this chapter, so, no likey, no ready!**

_**Legal Terms:**__Kirby characters belong to creators of Nintendo and whoever created the Kirby Anime! Also, Meta Knight's powers belong to whoever created 'This Ugly, Yet Beautiful World'._

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**Chapter 9:** The Bon Festival

**[SEX SCENE START]**

Meta Knight was panting slightly, while moving himself in and out of Kirby's entrance, making the boy writhe with pleasure under him. He was moaning out his name, while trying not to come too soon.

"Ah, M-Meta Knight, more, please!" he moaned in pleasure.

Completely obliging with him, he made his pace a bit faster, hitting Kirby's sweet spot over and over as well.

"Ah, Meta Knight, Meta Knight, META KNIGHT!" Kirby moaned.

"Ngh, Kirby" Meta Knight managed to breath out. Kirby's entrance was still freaking tight, even after all the other times they have had sex.

"Ah, Meta Knight-Can't-Ah-h-hold it anymore-AH AH AH AH AH!" Kirby practically screamed in pleasure, "I-I n-need to, Ah, Ah- come, ah!"

"ngh-It's alright" Meta Knight replied, "I'm not going to hold out much longer, either..."

Meta Knight took hold of Kirby's man hood, and started to pump it along with his thrusts, making Kirby scream out pleasure.

"AH-AH-AH-META KNIGHT! META KNIGHT! META KNIGHT!" he screamed.

Meta Knight silenced him with a kiss, and a few more pumps and thrusts later, Kirby cummed on Meta Knight's chest, and Meta Knight came deep with in Kirby. They both panted , and finally laid down next to each other, holding each other in their arms.

**[OKAY, SEX IS OVER!]**

"So, I hear that you're going to the Bon festival that's starting in about two days..." started Meta Knight.

"Mmm, yeah." replied Kirby, "I wanna pay my respects to some of my friends deceased family..."

"That's very noble of you" replied Meta Knight, "I guess I'll go to. I have someone I need to pay respects to as well..."

"...Is it that guy you told me about?" asked Kirby.

Meta smiled a bit, "Yeah...Jecra..."

They decided to stop talking about Meta Knight's past, and rest in each others arms.

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

_'What is that guy still doing here?'_ thought Meta Knight.

The stranger from last was, as Meta Knight stated, walking around in PuPu Village, just kind of window shopping.

**'I don't know...I thought he was just a traveler...'** replied Dark Meta Knight.

_'Maybe he knows that it will just be difficult to travel right now, since winter is right around the corner...'_ said Meta Knight to his darker half.

The stranger turned to Meta Knight, and smiled, waving to him.

Meta Knight was a bit shocked, but returned the jester.

_'He doesn't seem dangerous...'_ he thought.

**'Yeah...I guess'** replied his darker half.

Meta Knight just simply turned around, and made his way towards Tago's store. He promised Kirby that he would pick up some food for his house, especially after that big thanksgiving feast, **(E.N. LOL, I didn't type the Thanksgiving :D)**, and he promised that he would take him to visit Dyna Blade, (even though he was still deathly terrified of the mother, still...).

The auto-matic door slide open, and Meta Knight walked in, grabbing a basket on his walked towards the dairy products, and began looking for the milk Kirby usually drank. He heard the auto-matic doors open again, but he ignored it. Moving towards the cereal, he quickly grabbed a box of HoJ-o's cereal, **(E.N. LOL, FINAL FANTASY 7 FANART!)**, and another of Nintend-o's, **(E.N. XD)**.

"Good day, Mr. Star Warrior" said a voice next to Meta Knight. he slightly flinched in surprise, and turned around, finding the man standing next to him.

**'How the fuck did he sneak up on us like that!'** asked Dark Meta Knight, shocked.

_'I don't know...'_ replied Meta Knight.

The man still wore his cloak from yesterday. He held out his hand to Meta Knight.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Galacta Knight, and I use to be a destroyer like you and the pink fellow you we're with yesterday..." he told Meta Knight, like he was talking about the weather.

Meta Knight stared at him, completly freaking out.

**'How the fuck...!'** said Dark Meta Knight.

_'I DON'T KNOW!'_ Meta Knight panicked.

"I-I don't know what your talking about..." Meta Knight tried to lie...quite terribly.

At this, Galacta Knight gave a amused smile, and brought his hand back, "You're a terrible liar, you know that?"

**'He's got you there...'** said Dark Meta Knight.

Meta Mentally scowled at him, and looked back at Galacta Knight, smiling nervously.

"I really don't know what your talking about...but...what do you mean use to be?" He asked.

Galacta Knight smiled, and simply replied, "I didn't see the point anymore..."

"What do you mean?" Meta Knight asked, intrigued.

"At first, I understood, " Galacta Knight started, "But then, I destroyed one planet, to create a new generation...but before that, they we're thriving. Like they should still be able to thrive. At that point, I didn't understand why we had to destroy places that we're doing fine...So, I stopped...and now I'm trying to find a place to settle down. I think it might be here."

_**'Peachy'**_ thought Meta Knight and Dark Meta Knight, _**'Yet another destroyer to add to the list...'**_

"Well, I will see you another time then, Sir Meta Knight." said Galacta Knight, holding his hand out again to Meta Knight.

Meta Knight shook his hand, "I see you...but, uh...I don't think I ever gave you my name..."

Galacta Knight smiled, "I know. I had already asked one of the townsfolk what your name was."

Meta Knight just sighed, deciding to wing it.

Galacta Knight waved at him, and left the store.

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**[TIME-LAPSE-TWO DAYS LATER...]**

It was the night of the Bon festival, and everyone was paying thier respects to their loved ones. Kirby was with Fumu and her family, so he decided to walk in the woods by himself. He wanted to pay his respects in bit more in private.

Walking abit deeper in the forest, in his dark blue kimono, Meta Knight leaned against a tree, closed his eyes, and bowed his head.

_'Jecra' _Meta Knight thought, _'I'm not sure if you can hear me, but...I...I wanted to say thank you for being there for me...for loving me, no matter how short the time. Thank you, Jecra, for everything. Please rest in peace, and...and I still love you...'_

_"I love you, too, Meta Knight..."_ someone whispered in his ear.

Meta Knight jumped, and looked around, cursing that he couldn't bring his sword again for the millionth time.

"W-who's there?" asked Meta Knight, "S-show yourself!"

**'Wow, all your stuttering just shows how confidant you are...'** said Dark Meta Knight.

_'Shut up, you!'_ Meta Knight hissed back.

_"Calm down Meta Knight...It's just me."_ the voice said from behind.

Meta Knight slowly turned around...and his eyes widen.

"J-Jecra!" he whispered, shocked.

Jecra smiled at him, _"Hey Mety"_

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**HA! BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! :D**

**Oh, and for anyone else that might of reviewed before I could put this chapter out, and guessed right in the last chapter, *Hands Cookie***

**R&R If you want. I LIKETH THE TYPING, EVENIF IT'S ON NOTEPAD!**


	11. Jecra Appears

**...**

**I KNOW! DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! D:**

_**Legal Terms:**__Kirby characters belong to creators of Nintendo and whoever created the Kirby Anime! Also, Meta Knight's powers belong to whoever created 'This Ugly, Yet Beautiful World'._

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**Chapter 10: **Jecra Appears

Meta Knight stared at Jecra in shock. He was right there, yet he couldn't bring himself to believe it.

"How...how...how are you?" Meta Knight stuttered out.

_"How am I here?"_ Jecra supplied for him. Meta Knight nodded his head up and down.

_"Well, it is the bon festival, Mety"_ said Jerca, _"I think that should be clue enough"_

"Oh...right" he responded.

_"You know, your not doing a very good job at living for the present..." _said Jerca.

"Huh?"

_"You forgot?"_ asked Jerca, a bit of hurt in his voice, _"You promised me that you would live for the present"_

"I...I did?" Meta Knight asked.

_"The dream?"_

It took Meta Knight a few minutes, but then he remembered. He had a strange dream a few nights ago.

**[FLASHBACK IN DREAM]**

Meta Knight was walking through the field of the planet he once fought in. He was very frightened to find himself here again, and wondered why he was here.

_"Hello?"_ he tried calling, _"Anyone here?"_

He was expecting no-one to answer, so it was a shock when he heard a voice say back, _"Oh, of course dear Mety"_

He shivered. That voice...it sounded very familiar. He turned this way and that, trying to find the voice.

_"Where are you?" _Meta Knight started, _"Show yourself you coward!"_

_"I'm not a coward, Mety"_ said the voice.

Suddenly, a dark figure was behind him. He jumped, and turned around. He stared in shock to see Yamiakge behind him.

_"You..." _Meta Knight whispered. He wanted to be angry...but for some reason, he found himself very, very scared.

_"You wanna know who the real coward is?"_ Yamiakge stated, while getting into battle stance. And without warning, he punched Mety square in the jaw, luckily not breaking anything.

Meta Knight went flying, landing on the dirt ground. He tried not to, but the sobs broke out.

_"Your the coward, Mety"_ Yamiakge said, while walking painfully slow to Mety, _"You can't seem to leave the past behind you, always thinking that maybe you should of done something better to stop what happened that day."_

Meta Knight, turned to Yamiakge, still crying, _"I-I'm not-I'm not a-a-a-a coward!"_

_"Then why do you keep clinging to the past, each and every night?"_ Yamiakge asked.

_"I-I-I don't know...I-I just-"_ Meta Knight started, but yepled in surprise, when he was lifted off the ground by the front of his shirt.

Yamiakge glared at him angrily,_ "Then stop living in the fuckin' past, and move on with your life!"_

_"Why the hell do you care, anyway!" _Meta Knight yelled at him.

_"Because..." _Yamiakge started, while turning into a man with blond spiky hair, _"I'm your best friend and lover, Mety"_

Meta Knight stared at him surprise,_"J-Jecra?"_

Jecra smiled at him, sadly, _"Please, Mety"_ he said, _"You have wonderful friends and a lover that worry and care for you. So don't be afraid to talk to them once in a while..."_

Meta Knight started to tear up. He broke free from Jecra's grasp, and hugged him around the waist, _"JECRA!"_

Jecra hugged him back, smiling at his ex-lover, _"Please leave the past behind you, Mety..."_

Meta Knight nodded his head. he promise him anything. Just as long as he was here.

Jecra smiled at him again, and held Meta Knight for the rest of the night.

**[END DREAM FLASHBACK]**

Meta Knight was hugging Jecra again, as impossible as it should have been, and was crying.

"I'm sorry!" he wailed, "I'm sorry, Jecra! I just miss you so much!"

Jecra just hugged him, back, _"I know, Mety. But you have to let me go. You have a new lover"_

"I CAN'T!" Meta Knight wailed, "I CAN'T DO THAT! I CAN'T STOP LOVING YOU!"

Meta Knight hugged Jerca a bit more, "Please...please don't ask me to stop loving you...I don't think I could keep living..."

_"I'm not asking you to stop loving me" _Jecra said,_ "I'm asking you to stop living in the past. Stop always thinking about me, and Garlude...just, move forward"_

Meta Knight looked at him with tear-filled eyes, just slightly confused.

_"Yeah, you can remember us," _said Jerca, _"You can still morn us, but don't do it practically 24-7."_

"Jecra..."

_"You have a new life here on Popstar, and you should be spending most of it enjoying your life"_

"...I'll...I'll try my best" said Meta Knight, smiling sadly at Jecra, "I promise I'll try my best"

Jecra gave him a cheesy grin, _"Good, because if I catch you doing it again, I swear, I will find a way to come back to life, and kick your ass!"_

Meta Knight just laughed at him, enjoying Jecra's banter while it lasted.

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**[WITH KIRBY AND GALACTA KNIGHT]**

"Are you sure you know where Meta Knight is, Galacta Knight?" Kirby asked the strange knight.

"I told you I was keeping a eye on him" said Galacta Knight, while still walking through the forest with Kirby, "And I saw him head in this direction."

"Okay..." Kirby replied.

After they walked a bit further, they reached a clearing in the woods. When they got there, they found Meta Knight asleep on the ground, leaning against one of the tree trunks.

Kirby jogged up to him, worried about how long he had been out here.

"Meta Knight?" he called his name, while softly shaking his shoulder. Meta Knight stirred a bit, and slowly opened up his eyes. When he was completely awake, he turned to Kirby.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"I don't know" Kirby said, "I just got here with Galacta Knight's help"

Eyes widening a bit at that name, he quickly turned his head towards Galacta Knight, who just grinned cheekily at them both.

Shrugging, he started to stand up, though a plushie fell out of his lap, surprising them all.

"What's that?" asked Galacta Knight.

Meta Knight picked up the plushie, and looked at it a bit shocked.

It was a plushie of Jecra!

"There's a note here, too!" said Kirby, picking up the note.

"What does it say?" asked Meta Knight.

Kirby unfolded the piece of paper, and read out loud.

_**'To keep the ebil nightmares away'**_

"..."

"..."

"...that's all it says"

"What does it mean, Meta Knight...Meta Knight?" Galacta Knight asked, looking at the wierd grin that had plastered on Meta Knight's face.

**'That damn brat' **said Dark Meta Knight, though he had a smile on his face.

Meta Knight just chuckled.

"Are you okay, Meta Knight?" asked Kirby.

He just smiled towards him, and held his hand, "Yeah...I'm fine. Let's go home"

Kirby smiled, and walked with Meta Knight (who held on tightly to the plushie), out of the forest.

Galacta Knight just stayed in the clearing, smiling at them both.

"I think i definitely want to move here..." he said to himself.

And with that, he walked out of the forest as well.

_******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER!**

**Then the story is over!**

**READ AND REVIEW IF YA WANT!**

**I Like to write/type stories, even if it's on icky notepad.**

**OH, and read mah profile for a announcement. :T**


	12. Galacta Knight Joins the Family

**WOOOO! FINAL CHAPTER!**

_**Legal Terms:**__Kirby characters belong to creators of Nintendo and whoever created the Kirby Anime! Also, Meta Knight's powers belong to whoever created 'This Ugly, Yet Beautiful World'._

_****___******************~+~+~+~_The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~**

**Chapter 11:**Galacta Knight Joins the Family

It was now the dead of winter. Many animals were hibernating, and the rivers and lakes were frozen over. Perfect for ice skating, and spending some fun time in the snow.

Which is exactly what Meta Knight, Kirby, Fumu, Bun, and the rest of their family was doing.

Everyone get laughing when one or the other fel down.

But not Meta Knight. He was gracefully skating over the ice, with perfect balance, and perfect posture.

**'Question?'** Dark Meta Knight asked.

_'Shoot' _Meta Knight replied, signaling for him to continue.

**'When did you learn to ice-skate?'**

_'Never'_

**'But-'**

_'It's just like practicing with swords' _Meta said to him, _'Except I don't have to worry about my life or anything.'_

Dark Meta Knight was quiet after that.

Meta Knight turned to Kirby, who was shaking on his legs. Meta Knight smiled at him, and made his way over.

"Do you want me to teach you, Kirby?" Meta Knight asked, when he reached him.

"Can you?" Kirby asked, showering Meta Knight with his puppy-eyes of doom.

Meta Knight laughed, seeing this face, and took Kirby's mitten covered hand in his, "Of course"

And for the rest of the evening, he and everyone we're skating without falling as much. Of course, when it started to get colder, everyone headed their separate ways.

Fumu and her family headed back towards the castle, while Meta Knight and Kirby headed towards Kirby's place. When they started dating, Meta Knight had spent a lot of his time at Kirby's home, practically moving in.

"Did you enjoy today, Kirby?" Meta asked.

"Yes, very much!" Kirby giggled happily.

Meta Knight smiled at him, "I'm glade" he said. He bent down a little, (seeing as Kirby was still a bit shorter than him), and kissed softly on the lips. Kirby closed his eyes, and leaned into the kissed, putting more passion into it.

Of course, not only did they need to breath, but it was quite cold outside. The parted, their faces tinted red from the kiss, rather than the cold.

"I love you, Meta Knight" Kirby said softly.

"And I you, Kirby" Meta replied.

Both of their darks scoffed as both of their lights held each others mittend hand.

When they reached Kirby's home, they we're met with an unexpected sight.

"Galacta Knight?" Meta Knight asked, seeing the cloaked man sitting under the snowed-covered tree, shivering just slightly, "What are you doing here?"

Hearing someone talk to him, Galacta Knight looked up slowly, deathly cold, and gave them a small smile, "H-h-hey" he said, his teeth chattering, "I-I-I wa-wa-wa-was won-wondering w-w-when you t-t-t-t-two wo-wou-would get h-h-h-he-ere"

"How long were you out here?" Kirby asked worriedly, ever being the kind one.

"O-o-oh not lo-long" Galacta Knight said, while trying to stand. Key word being _trying,_"A-about fi-fi-five hou-hours"

"WHAT!" Meta Knight practically shouted, "Let's get you inside before you die of hypothermia"

The only warning Kirby and Meta Knight had was Galacta Knight usually smile, before he fainted on them.

_********__****__******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~ 

**[Inside Kirby's home]**

Kirby was sitting by his bed, keeping a watch on Galacta Knight, who was sleeping peacefully. His usual cloak was off, along with what they guessed was his usual knight attire. He wore now simple light blue pajamas, (courtesy of Kirby), and his hair falling around him.

"Is he going to be okay, Meta?" Kirby asked, turning to look at Meta Knight, who was looking for some spare medicine in the cabinets. He turned to look at his worried lover, and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry" he started, "As long as we get his fever down, he should be okay with some rest"

Kirby smiled at Meta, and he smiled back.

**'Why are you giving the kid false hope?' **Dark Meta Knight asked, **'After all, the guy's fever is pretty bad'**

_'Well, unlike you, I like to be optimistic' _Meta Knight replied.

**'...'**

"Meta Knight, are you okay?" Kirby asked, "You just kinda spaced out..."

Meta Knight jumped slightly, "Ah, yeah...just my..._other _side is trying to bring my hopes down a bit..."

**'Hey, I resent that!' **yelled his dark.

"Oh" Kirby said.

They head a groan from the bed, and they quickly turned to look at Galacta Knight, who slowly opened his eyes. Looking around, he spotted Kirby and Meta Knight looking at him.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to stare?" he said, smirking.

"Why, you-" Meta Knight said, his anger rising, "We we're worried about you!"

"Yeah, you we're out in the cold for 5 hours!" Kirby said, a little ticked himself.

Galacta Knight began to laugh, but those soon turned into uncontrollable coughs, "Ah, it seems I've come down with something..."

"You have a fever" Meta Knight said, while walking over with some medicene, "You'll be bedridden for a while"

"Ah, I'm sorry to inconvenience you..." Galacta Knight said, "I swear, when I'm better, I'll find a way to pay you back"

_**'Wait for it...' **_Meta and Dark Meta said mentally.

"You don't have to pay us back for anything" Kirby said, while trying to fluff Galacta Knight's pillows without trying to actually move him, (and nearly succeeding), "Your ill, and getting you better is all the payment we need."

Galacta Knight knight gave a humored sad-smile, "Thank you..."

"Don't thank us just yet" said Meta Knight, while sitting down next to Kirby, "We still have to make you drink medicine"

Galacta and Kirby chuckled at that.

"Oh right" Galacta said, "The medicine..."

**[~A few days later~]**

Galacta Knight was getting better, but was told to try and rest some more. Kirby was currently in town, buying some groceries and more medicine for Galacta Knight at Dr. Yabui's clinic. While he was out, Meta Knight was asked to look over Galacta, ("To make sure he doesn't strain himself" he had joked), while he was gone.

Galacta Knight was still in the bed, sitting up, looking out the window at the softly falling snow, while Meta Knight sat near him, reading a novel.

"...hey...Meta Knight...?" Galacta asked Meta, while still looking at the snow falling from the sky.

Hearing his name, Meta Knight looked up from his novel and towards his patient, "Yes, Galacta?"

Turning face him, a neutral expression on his face, he asked a very simple, yet very painful question, "Did you...ever kill anyone when you we're still a destroyer?"

The novel dropped to the floor, Meta Knight looking at Galacta Knight, pain in his eyes, as old wonds and memories came flooding back into his mind.

_'No...no...no...no...Jecra...I' _his mind kept on repeating, over and over, unable to hear his dark trying to get him out of his stupor.

Galacta could clearly see the answer in Meta Knight's eyes, (even though Meta himself never voiced them), and turned away, going on, "I'm sure...that you had a reason"

That snapped Meta Knight out of it, looking at Galacta Knight, a bit confused, "I...I don't understand..."

"Before you got this life...I bet you had a reason, even if you didn't want to..." Galacta Knight said, "Me...I just...killed. I didn't care who, when I did my job, I just killed..."

Meta Knight and his dark listened silently.

"But...the last world I did destroy" Galacta kept saying, "Was painful..."

There was a breif silence. The Meta Knight spoke, "Um...what happened?"

Galacta Knight didn't answer for a few minutes. But then he slowly turned to Meta Knight, a pained look in his eyes, "It wasn't only because the world seemed to be doing fine...but because...I had...I had lost the first, and only person that I would ever love."

Meta Knight was taken aback, "I sorry for your lose...I know how it feels to lose a loved one..."

Galacta Knight smiled at him sadly, "Thank you..."

And they both silently looked at the falling snow.

_********__****__******~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~ 

**[~3 days later~]**

"Well, I guess I should get out of you two's hair" Galacta Knight said, while giving a big grin smile to them, "I still need to find a place to start my house."

Galacta Knight was finally over his fever, and was wearing his magenta pink suit, with white cuffs. He was also wearing dark pink boots, so his feet could stay as warm as possible. His usual cloak over his clothes.

Meta Knight and Kirby, simply in sweaters and boots, was standing outside, was saying their good-byes for now.

"I hope you find a good spot!" Kirby said. Truthfully, he wished that Galacta Knight could stay in his home with him and Meta, but he figured that he might decline.

"Yeah..." Meta Knight said.

Galacta Knight nodded to them, and started towards towards the woods. He always liked the woods.

When he was gone, Kirby and Meta Knight went back inside. Though, Meta Knight had some thought going through his head.

_'He's not going to be able to find a spot so quickly...' _he thought to himself, _'He's going to end up sick again'_

"Meta Knight..." Kirby said softly, "Please go get Galacta Knight to stay with us"

_**[massugu ni kocchi wo neratteru taiyou]**_

_**[The sun shines directly at this place]**_

_**[natsu to iu hikari ni yakaretai]**_

_**[I want to be baked in this light known as summer.]**_

Meta Knight looked at Kirby shocked, "Wha-?"

"He shouldn't be alone during this time of year" Kirby said, looking at Meta Knight, "Please go and get him back..."

Meta Knight smiled, and nodded. He quickly put his coat on, (along with other warm clothing), kissed Kirby softly, and ran after Galacta Knight.

_**[ ga donna fuu ni watashi wo kaete yuku no kana]**_

_**[In what ways will I be changed by today?]**_

_**[chotto dake fuan demo suteki]**_

_**[I feel uneasy, but wonderful.]**_

After what seemed like forever, (it was actually only an hour), Meta Knight found Galacta Knight in the forest, sitting up in a tree.

"Galacta Knight!" Meta Knight called up to the man.

Galacta Knight looked down towards Meta Knight, a bit shocked, "What are you doing here, Meta?"

"Come back, and stay with me and Kirby!" he told him, with one of his smiles on his face.

To say Galacta Knight was startled would be an understatement, "W-what?"

_**[hajike tobu wakiagaru natsu no kakera ga]**_

_**[The fragments of summer will jump open and break out,]**_

_**[kirari sora ni umi ni sekai ni furisosogu]**_

_**[and rain upon the sparkling sky, the sea, and the world.]**_

Galacta Knight hopped down from the tree, landing right in front of Meta Knight. "What did you say?" he asked simply.

"I said come back home with me and Kirby" Meta Knight said, "He..._We _think you shouldn't be alone during this time of year..."

"But I don't wish to be a inconvenience to-" he started.

"You won't be a inconvenince!" Meta Knight told him, "You'll...you'll be part of our family!"

_**["dakishimete..."]**_

_**["Embrace me..."]**_

_**[sasayaita sono toki anata wa dou suru?]**_

_**[When I whisper that, what will you do?]**_

Galacta Knight looked a bit bewildered, "F-family! Really?"

At this point, Dark Meta Knight took over, "What, are you deaf? Meta Knight and Kirby want you to stay with them as family!"

"But...I...couldn't" Galacta Knight said, "I...I told myself that I wouldn't get close to others...not after what happened to Snow..."

"How do you know this Snow chick wouldn't want you to stay with them?" asked Dark Meta.

_'Be a little more considerate, dark...' _Meta Knight mentally scolded.

**'Whatever' **Dark shot back.

_**[ayafuya na yasashisa nanka iranai]**_

_**[If your kindness is uncertain, I don't need it.]**_

_**[yokan wa isshun de shinjitsu ni naru kara]**_

_**[Because a feeling will turn into reality in a blink]**_

Galacta Knight looked at Dark Meta Knight, smiling a happy, sad smile, "Yeah...I'm sure _he _would of..."

"Wait, what?" Dark Meta asked, looking at Galacta Knight, "Snow was a dude?"

Meta Knight got sick of this, and regained control again, "Ignore my dark. He's an idiot, sometimes."

**'I heard that, you fucker!' **Dark said, growling, **'I am NOT stupid!'**

Galacta just smiled, "Ah, I noticed that..."

**'FUCK YOU, GALACTA KNIGHT!' **Dark roared.

_'Quiet, you!' _Meta replied, _'Your giving me a headache...'_

Meta returned his attention back to Galacta, "So...will you come back?'

Giving another smile, "Sure. I wouldn't mind...having a family..."

They both smiled and turned to leave the woods.

_**[kono atsui kisetsu ni]**_

_**[in this hot season.]**_

After a few minutes, they realized a very important thing:

"We're lost..." they said together.

_**********~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**BUT WAIT! **

**THERE'S MORE!**

**********~+~+~+~_The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~**

**Epilogue: **It's time...

Later that night, Galacta, meta, and Kirby we're all sleeping peacefully in Kirby's house.

Well, all most everyone.

Kirby started tossing and turning, his dream turning into a nightmare.

_**~DREAM~**_

_"It's time, Kirby..." _a dark replica said to him, a scowl on his face,_"You've lived with these pathetic mortals long enough...now it's time to start the beginning of a new era..."_

_"No! I don't want to destory anything! _Kirby yelled at his dark look alike, _'I love it here, and I don't want anything to change! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!'_

_"Watch me" _the dark one replied.

Kirby eyes widened, when he say the destroyed remains of what was once Popstar.

_**~End Dream~**_

Kirby bolted upright in his bed, looking around, confused. He was still in his home...

Still in...

Sighing, he layed back down, and tried to sleep.

_**********~+~+~+~**__The Ugly Yet Beautiful _~+~+~+~

**Ha-ha! That's it! This story is over! But there will be ONE MORE thing to do before anyone can start relaxing in peace.**

**FYI, the lyics are from the song "Natsuiro no Kakera" from, "This Ugly yet beautiful world".**

**They are actually there as kind of a joke, since it's winter there. :3 And yes, I know, it's technically not suppose to snow on Popstar in Pu-Pu Village, but then that makes things boring, so i don't care. :/**

**R&R if ya feel like it.**


End file.
